


How to Wind Up Harry Pearce in Five Easy Lessons

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Lucas the Werewolf [5]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Harry Pearce is not happy having a werewolf on the team, it is therefore very easy to wind him up.





	How to Wind Up Harry Pearce in Five Easy Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ/DW's Story Works Flash Challenge, photo prompts.
> 
> The photos used are all [here](https://story-works.dreamwidth.org/86486.html)

“Where’s Lucas?” Harry demanded. “The job’s finished, surely he should be back with us?”

“He got distracted,” Adam said. He saw no reason to apologise.

“I suppose he’s in the kitchen, terrorising some poor cook.”

“No, he’s in the library.”

“Why? He’s a werewolf, he can’t read.”

“Technically I think he can. It’s just focussing on the words he finds difficult. Oh, that and turning the pages with his paws.”

“You’ve not left him alone in there?”

“No. Malcolm’s with him, making a note of the books he’s particularly interested in. He got very excited at some of the poetry.”

###

“I said to transport him without drawing attention to yourself. You now have a large werewolf on the back seat of a yellow Fiat 500, everyone’s going to be looking at him,” Harry said.

“He can come in the front if you prefer,” Adam replied.

“That’s not what I meant. On top of which your clothing will attract even more attention.”

“Alternatively, everyone will look at the idiot wearing a bright floral shirt and black fedora, who’s driving a small yellow car and think ‘of course his dog will look like a werewolf’. It’s called hiding in plain sight.”

“Hmph!”

###

They looked along the grassy slope to the top where the little chapel stood.

“This is perfect, isn’t it?” Lucas said. “We are going to come back, aren’t we?”

“In about ten days’ time,” Adam agreed.

“Why?” Harry Pearce was instantly suspicious.

“It’ll be full moon,” Lucas said with a smile. “I can feel the grass under my paws as I race up to the chapel. And when I get there, I shall throw back my head and howl!”

Harry shuddered. 

“In the meantime, we should be getting home,” Adam said urgently, shoving Lucas in the direction of their car.

###

“How can you be so relaxed at your desk when you know he’s lying underneath it?” Harry asked.

“Actually, Lucas is better off under there,” Adam replied. “We’ve found if he lies in the middle of the Grid, he takes up so much space he either gets trodden on or else someone trips over him. Also, then he’s a distraction, because people keep stopping to stroke him. It’s far better when he’s out of the way. We’ve brought the portable DVD player in, and he’s quite happy watching DVDs.”

“But still, doesn’t it disturb you?”

“Oh no, he’s wearing headphones.”

###

With the mission safely concluded, the team gathered by the water’s edge. “Thank you all for your hard work these past few days,” Harry said. “The result has exceeded my expectations. I shall very shortly be meeting with the minister, who, I am sure, will be as delighted as I am.”

At that moment a very large, very wet werewolf emerged from the lake. The rest of the team took a few hurried steps backwards, but Harry didn’t appear to notice. The werewolf shook, showering everyone within range.

“I think it’s time to leave,” Adam said.

Harry glared at him.


End file.
